


Use Your Imagination

by everlydawn (andrewlevy)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-23
Updated: 2003-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewlevy/pseuds/everlydawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use your imagination, it's one of the most wonderful entertainment theaters ever created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a slight look into how I spent my childhood! I was a very odd child; I'll be the first to admit it.

The theater was crowded. Only murmurs of voices could be heard from the darkness beyond the glass case.

"Daniel, why do things like this always happen to us?"

"How the hell should I know Jack?"

"My, aren't we snippy today?"

"No I'm not snippy." Daniel replied as he reached for his belt buckle with a huff. "Excuse me if I'm a little jumpy about this whole thing."

"You will begin!" A commanding voice rumbled from the darkness.

Jack frowned. "Well here we go! What are we beginning Daniel?"

"Huh?" He replied after struggling out of one leg of his pants and starting on the other. "You didn't hear what he said before?"

"Yes, I heard."

"So...that's what we're doing."

"Daniel..."

"But I still don't know why bad things always happen to us and almost never Teal'c or Sam..."

"Daniel..."

"Ok, maybe not NEVER."

"Daniel..."

"Maybe I have bad Karma or something...not that I really believe in that sort of thing..."

"DANIEL!"

"WHAT!"

"It was in another language and you haven't translated it for me yet! And by the way while I'm getting a word in edgewise...why are you getting undressed?"

"Oh."

"Yeah so...what are we beginning, and yet, suspiciously not really beginning yet?"

"Sex"

"Come again?"

Daniel furtively ignored the double entendre. "Sex"

"As in?" The colonels' eyebrows were in danger of lift off.

"Jaaaack. As in 'the nasty', 'doing the horizontal tango', 'playing hide the salami', 'two man tango', 'all you can eat night at the gay buffet'...you and me...that scary voice you heard earlier said something about a cliché' and a floorshow or we die."

"Ummm...you're pulling my leg right? Ya know, where's the hidden cameras?"

"No cameras Jack....thank God."

"Right. So we really have to do this huh?"

"It looks that way."

"You will begin or you will die!" Boomed the voice once more.

Jack turned in the general direction of the voice and yelled, "Alright, alright! You ever heard of gettin' in the mood?"

Daniel eyes widened. "You don't seem at all upset about this prospect."

"Well, there isn't really any other way out is there?"

"Not that I can see."

"Well then...let's see if we can entertain the great and powerful Oz up there and get out of here."

"How nice of him to threaten us in English but give us instructions for proper etiquette in a language we don't understand." Daniel mumbled while stripping himself of the remainder of his clothes.

"I'll be sure to give him a nice thank you gift after we get out of this. Maybe a nice shrubbery...or a coconut..."

"Jack, you start quoting Monty Python and I'll personally kill you before the aliens ever get their hands on you."

Jack lifted his shirt over his head and looked nervously at the nearly naked man across from him. "You ever done this before?"

"Gotten trapped in a temple by an unknown being and been forced to have sex with my best friend as a means of escape? No. Never. You?"

"No, I don't mean that. I mean...ya know, with a guy."

"Oh, right...that. Yes."

"Really?" Jack was only a bit surprised.

"No not really, I just chose this particularly un-stressful time to lie to my best friend and make him question my sexual orientation." Daniel spat with sarcasm.

"Alright...sorry I asked. Geez." After a moments pause Jack continued. "Well are ya gonna do something or are we going to stand here naked and wait for the scary voice to command us to do something again?"

"Why is it ME that has to do something?"

"Because I've never done anything like this before and I haven't a clue how to begin, not to mention keep us from getting killed." Jack stepped up to Daniel, close enough they could feel each other's body heat though they weren't touching.

"Well there aren't any rules other than we have to be...joined..." Daniel rolled his eyes. "His words not mine."

"So we have to fuck?"

Daniel nodded. "If you want the blunt description, yes."

"Who's...?"

"Top?"

"Uh yeah."

"That should probably be you."

"Why?"

"Well...I just think it'll be easier for you, and maybe something you'd be a little more comfortable with."

"Why do you assume that I'd be more comfortable in that position? Maybe I want to be bottom...ever think of that?"

"No I didn't. Do you really WANT to be bottom?"

"No, not really."

"WELL! Why'd you even mention it?"

"I don't know, just felt like...oh damnit! Forget it...You lead...I'll follow."

Daniel smiled gently, reveling in the trust Jack was showing even though he was being a little bizarre at the very same moment. "Alright I guess we should..." He leaned forward to press his lips to Jacks jaw. "Why don't you sit down Jack?"

Jack obediently moved backward until he felt the end of the long and rectangular stone altar hit him right above the knees.

Daniel then proceeded to straddle his lap and sat with arms around Jacks neck. "I'm just gonna...I'm trusting you to tell me to stop if I do something totally off limits."

"Alright" Jack replied a little shakily. "It's ALL sort of off limits!" He mumbled into Daniels shoulder. "But since we don't have that option...I'm not ashamed to tell you that this is really, really, weird and is sorta freaking me out."

"It's ok. Don't be afraid to do anything...er..."

"I know what you mean, same here, I'll let you know...you let me know."

"Kiss me?"

Jack looked at Daniels lips and then back at his eyes. In all the years he'd known Daniel he'd never once really thought about what it would be like. Well, guess I'm going to find out now he thought just before he pressed his lips to Daniel's.

When they broke apart he couldn't help but let out the first sarcastic comment that came to his mind. "So whatever happened to taking a guy out to dinner first?"

Daniel snorted, puffing a little bit of air over Jacks ear. He finally understood first hand, exactly why the colonel used sarcasm and humor to hide his insecurity...it worked.

"Just cooperate and it'll be over soon enough."

"Right...I'm sorry Danny. I just have no clue..."

"Bite me."

"Huh? I didn't think I was being THAT offensive under the circumstances."

"No, Jack, that wasn't meant as an invective. I meant, actually bite me. Not hard, just a little...on the neck."

Jack tilted his head slightly and opened his mouth to evenly graze his teeth across Daniel's pulse point.

Daniel growled and shivered as the waves of excitement that rolled through his body helping to make him hard.

Jack stared in amazement at the reaction.

Daniel smiled a bit shyly, "I can't help it...ever wonder why I don't let people touch my neck?" He grinned--a little more confident now that Jack hadn't completely freaked out. "Do you...er...have something like that? Might make this a little easier."

Jack blushed furiously. "My ear."

"Your ear? What do I do?"

"Lick...oh god I can't believe I'm telling you this...It was Sara's secret weapon. Whenever I wasn't in the mood and she was...she could fix that very easily."

Daniel leaned forward and whispered "I'll keep your secret Jack." Before sticking out his tongue to trace a path around the edge.

"Oh God." Jack bucked up a bit, tightening his previously loose hold on Daniels hips and closing his eyes tight. "Again." He demanded, if not a little unsteadily.

Daniel traced a path across the folds of Jack's ear with the tip of a pointed tongue. He closed his eyes enjoying the sounds and gasps coming from his best friend. It was a little weird to be in this position but thinking on it he wouldn't have wanted it to be anyone else. It felt strange and yet strangely right.

"How are your knees?"

"Huh?" Jack mentally came up for air, his brain having sufficiently gone on hiatus during the onslaught of Daniels tongue.

"I’m sitting on your lap. I'm not exactly light...how are your knees?"

"Oh. Um, they're okay."

"Okay? You want to..." He gestured nondescriptly, "like this, or do you want to lie down."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Well if you're knees can hold out then I vote for this...it'll put you in an easier position."

"Easier?"

"Yeah. I'll be doing all the work." He smiled. "You get to sit there, be lazy, and do nothing unless you really want to."

"Ok. Whatever you want Danny."

Daniel sighed. "Jack, I appreciate the trust you're putting in me, but what about you? This has to be a little traumatic."

"Yeah, you'd think, huh?" Jack shook his head in disbelief. "Call me crazy but I was just thinking how weird this was, but another part of me feels like maybe this is what it was like between us in another life or something. It feels so...I don't know."

Daniel stared at his friend with wonder at what he was hearing.

"So," Jack started, trying to get away from the mushy 'feelings' stuff and back to business. "Lets get this train going. What do I do?"

"Whatever you want Jack. Whatever feels good."

"Now who's being trusting and not thinking of himself?"

They exchanged knowing looks, though neither was exactly sure what the other knew, but something was known and it was good. They'd figure it all out later.

Daniel spread his legs a little wider and angled his knees down to wrap his ankles under and around Jacks' calves. The new angle brought their cocks into contact and drove Jack to clutch at Daniels shoulders with a gasp.

Teasingly, Daniel rubbed their groins together creating a friction of already heated flesh.

"Oh God. That feels so good Daniel."

"Just wait Jack." Daniel grinned. "It gets better."

Jack nuzzled his face into Daniel's collarbone, nipping and licking every available inch. He never stayed in one place too long. For that, Daniel was greatfull...hell, if he was completely honest, he was great full for all of this.

While Jacks' mouth was busy with a recently discovered nipple, Daniel felt around for the tube of sun block he'd palmed earlier in anticipation.

"What ya doing Danny?" Jack asked feeling Daniel fiddling with something behind him.

"Sun block. I had some in my pants pocket when we were put in here." Daniel panted.

"Sun block? Is that going to work?"

"Don't know...better than nothing though."

"So we ready?"

"Not quite..."

"Why...?"

Before jack could finish his question Daniel held his slicked fingers up in front of Jacks face and wiggled his eyebrows. He was trying to make this as uncomplicated as he could. So he took a page from Jacks' book and used humor and teasing as a way of deflecting attention away from his anxieties.

"Oh. You need help?"

"Are you really ready for that?" Daniel asked, knowing the answer would be...

"No." Yep that was the one he was expecting.

"Just kiss me, touch me, touch yourself...whatever."

"Kay." Jack answered as he slid his hands over Daniels chest and leaned in to kiss his lips.

Daniel reached behind himself and grunted softly as he breached the tight ring of muscle. He concentrated on his breathing, willing himself to relax. It had been a while and one finger was much smaller than...well, than what was supposed to go in there eventually. Slowly Daniel worked himself, loosening and arousing, preparing.

Jack had stopped his ministrations and watched the sight before him. The man that a few minutes ago had been nothing more than his best friend suddenly was this highly arousing sexual being. This man, who's flushed cheeks and long lashes, brought color to Jacks' cheeks and a twitch to his cock...this man who was at the moment doing wicked things to himself and Jack with a simple roll of his slim hips.

Daniel noticed Jacks' lack of participation through the fog of his mind and cracked open one eye, fearing the worst; that Jack was finally freaking out. What he met was Jack, with a goofy grin plastered across his face. "What?" Daniel managed.

"I just realized something."

Daniel stopped what he was doing. "What's that?"

"You're beautiful." Jack gasped and moved in once again to rob Daniel of oxygen.

Daniel felt Jacks' length twitch again against his own. 'Now or never', he thought as he leaned forward and gently pushed Jack to scoot back and lay down.

"I thought we were going to..."

"Just trust me Jack. It'll be good this way."

"Of course I trust you."

Daniel smiled and placed his hands on either side of Jacks head positioning his body.

Instinctively Jack reached down to hold his shaft in firm support. He tracked Daniel's movements with his eyes. His gaze flicking back and forth to what was happening down below and what was happening in the eyes of his 'soon to be lover'.

***

"Evie! Evie!"

"Yes mom!" Eve called out from her room, sighing. That's how mothers were...always interrupting your imagination time when it was just getting good.

"It's time for supper darlin' what are you doing up here?"

The young girl smiled sweetly up at her mother. "Playing with my Barbie Dolls."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad you like them." Eve's mother said looking down at her daughter who was planted comfortably on the floor with her two Ken dolls.

"Yes, I do mom. They're great...I love using my imagination."

"You have a great imagination. Though I still don't understand on why you insisted on us getting you two Ken dolls. Wouldn't you have rather had a Barbie and a Ken?"

The girl on the floor executed a perfect devilish grin which she hid from her mother by looking down at her dolls. "Nah, girls are no fun."

"Well go wash up. Supper will be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay mom."

The mother smiled as she watched her daughter continue to play as she walked back down the stairs.

***

Daniel groaned long and luxuriously as...

 

The End


End file.
